


Round up: Science Nerds

by kenopsia (indie)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indie/pseuds/kenopsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A round up / rec list of one of my favorite things in this fandom: when things get geeky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round up: Science Nerds

The dreamshare universe was built for this: for canon fic where they are pioneering a new tech, and researching and inventing in real time, and for AUs where they're all in academia. They're all brilliant, in traditional and non-traditional ways. When Eames hears one small summary of the Fischer situation, he immediately spits this, fully formed, at Cobb's feet: "Well, you see, right there you have various political motivations, anti-monopolistic sentiments, and so forth, but all of that stuff -- it's really at the mercy of your subject's prejudice, you see. All you have to do is start with the absolute basic -- the relationship with the father." Well, damn. Put this man in the lab, why don't you?

There's a lot of wldnst in this list, probably because we're both massively interesting in our Inception pals being massive nerds. 

Canon fic that digs into the science / r&d aspects of dreamshare. 

 **Link** : http://wldnst.livejournal.com/2374.html  
 **Title** : blindsided  
 **Creator** : wldnst  
 **Warnings** : n/a  
 **Pairing** (s): Ariadne/Yusuf  
 **Rating** : nr  
 **Summary** : Ariadne blinds Yusuf with science. Except maybe it's the other way around. Or maybe that's not how it happens at all.

 **Link** : http://archiveofourown.org/works/340170/chapters/550501  
 **Title** : Living Proof  
 **Creator** : ester_inc  
 **Warnings** : n/a  
 **Pairing** (s): Arthur/Eames  
 **Rating** :   
 **Summary** : Making friends, making enemies, making compromises; taking jobs, taking lovers, taking care of those you love; losing sleep, losing people, losing sight of what is real; reconciling the past with the present; accepting who and what you've become. This is Arthur. This is ten years of his life.

 **Link** : http://archiveofourown.org/works/665710  
 **Title** : Love in the Time of Science  
 **Creator** : eleveninches  
 **Warnings** : n/a  
 **Pairing** (s): Arthur/Eames  
 **Rating** :   
 **Summary** : Someone else in dreamsharing has learned how to do inceptions, and Eames has only one suspect: his father, the inventor of the PASIV. In which Eames faces his daddy issues head-on, and Arthur faces the fact that he's the most normal person in this relationship.

 **Link** : http://archiveofourown.org/works/227115  
 **Title** : A Little Foolishness and a Lot of Curiosity  
 **Creator** : eleveninches  
 **Warnings** : n/a  
 **Pairing** (s): Arthur/Eames  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Summary** : Eames has got Arthur all wrong, but he's too busy trying to hit that to notice.

academia & field research aus

**Link** : http://wldnst.livejournal.com/2644.html  
 **Title** : arctic dreams  
 **Creator** : wldnst  
 **Warnings** : n/a  
 **Pairing** (s): Arthur/Eames  
 **Rating** : nr  
 **Summary** : Arthur is a marine biologist. Eames is his rival, but Eames doesn't know that.

 **Link** : http://wldnst.livejournal.com/3297.html  
 **Title** : check me out  
 **Creator** : wldnst  
 **Warnings** : n/a  
 **Pairing** (s): Arthur/Eames  
 **Rating** : nr  
 **Summary** : Eames is the university reference librarian. Arthur is a particularly interesting patron.

 **Link** : http://archiveofourown.org/works/365857/chapters/594354  
 **Title** : The Teacher and the Cheater  
 **Creator** : SamanthaStephens  
 **Warnings** : n/a  
 **Pairing** (s): Arthur/Eames  
 **Rating** : E  
 **Summary** : Arthur is a frustrated young professor in his first tenure-track position at a university in Manhattan. Eames is a too-smart-for-his-own-good guy he keeps running into around town--one who has a secret. Happy ending guaranteed.

 **Link** : http://archiveofourown.org/works/3941383  
 **Title** : The Completetist   
 **Creator** : involuntaryorange  
 **Warnings** : n/a  
 **Pairing** (s): Arthur/Eames  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Summary** : Arthur just likes it when things tie up nicely.

ALSO:

bonus motetus [art of Yusuf definitely being sciencey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5986126/chapters/13756237). Motetus is full of science. She is so cool 


End file.
